


A Dragon's True Form for WarlockLover_231

by Nekobaghira



Series: Dragon Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Malec Centric, Other, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Thrakos the dragon via geoman, Warlock Alec Lightwood, adopted story idea, if nothing nice to say then say nothing at all - Freeform, magic fluent, minor charactor death, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Looking for you, the one person who makes one whole.An AU/Shadowhunters flip.Chapter 2 updated 1/26/21, longer in length and more cohesive. Enjoy. Chapter 3 updated 2/3/21.Images in chapters are a general idea of Thrakos and Alec. Thrakos should be more red in color and Alec more black in color. You'll have to imagine it. :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dragon Malec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Grumpy Cabbage

**Author's Note:**

> I took this story on because the original writer abandoned it and I asked permission to work with it and it was granted. I've kept several elements but plan my own twists. I hope you enjoy it. Originally thought up by WarlockLover_ 231. 
> 
> The first two chapters may feel familiar due to WarlockLover_ 231's previous work. However, I plan on adjustments. :)
> 
> C.Clare owns the characters, we're not making money, we're just using the playground.
> 
> We don't own Thrakos and whomever does, hats off to them. Borrowed with love. And no money made. :)
> 
> I tweak often. Is what it is.

It was early morning and Magnus was already wide awake and sparring with Ragnor.

“So, what's the plan for today?“ Magnus asks as he swings his adamas lined bo staff up to Ragnor's cheek before Ragnor brings his seraph blade up to meet the staff with a startling speed.

“Today you, Magnus Bane, are staying in the infirmary with Catarina while I meet up with the new high warlock.“ Ragnor growled with a stern glare leaving no room for argument.

“Fiiiiine!” Magnus responded with a groan as he watched Ragnor saunter off toward the head office

\--- Back at the office

Ragnor sat in front of the warlock only known as ‘the dragon”. Although his hood was up it was obvious that his eyes were a glowing greenish-brown with a black slit for a pupil. The eyes were clearly his warlock mark and the dragon seemed unwilling to put a glamour up.

“How are you doing Sir?” Ragnor asked as he tried to keep all of his discomfort at bay.

“Good, and yourself?” a deep voice came from the hood.

“Good, good…” Ragnor’s discomfort was visible but not to overtly. 

“I can put up a glamour if that would make you more comfortable.” the dragon asked with something almost like concern in his voice.

“No that's fine!” Ragnor got out just a little too quickly for it to be mistaken for a calm voice.

A deep chuckle sounded before the cloak was gone along with the eyes leaving a completely normal looking guy in front of Ragnor. He had black hair that was so black to seem blue and his eyes were a bright hazel. He had pale skin that seemed to shimmer in an almost angelic way. Ragnor scanned his body for any easily identifiable glammers and the only one he could see was on his eyes. He did note the faded runic symbols on the dragon. Ragnor noted that the being wasn’t just ‘other’ but part of his world too.

“I have already upgraded the wards as well as placed new enchantments on the armor to avoid ichor” the dragon mentioned only a second after he had made himself look normal. Before standing up and opening a portal while at the same time pulling a card out of his pocket.

“You can call me at any time.” he mentioned before stepping through the portal that closed a second later leaving only a plain white business card on the ground with an address..

\--In the Infirmary

“All I’m saying is that the new high warlock is supposed to be super hot and also really powerful” Magnus mentioned.

“I heard that he has hazel cat eyes as a warlock mark“ Catarina whispered.

“I would love to see those...“ Magnus whispered back before they both fell into fits of giggles.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and only Magnus and Catarina notices how distant Ragnor seemed to have gotten and by the time everything was done Ragnor and Catarina quickly retired to bed and instead of sleeping Magnus instead grabbed as many weapons as he could without being questioned before going to find this new high warlock that had put Ragnor in such a mood.

The search was hard and had taken an hour but luckily the single strand of black hair that had been on Ragnor's white shirt did seem to be actually doing well and the tracking rune did appear to be leading Magnus to an apartment building.

After a few minutes the tracking had led to an apartment. Magnus knocked on the door ready to give the warlock a piece of his mind until the door actually opened to a smiling dark haired and pale skinned guy.

The deepest voice that Magnus had ever heard reached Magnus’ ears “Good to know I have yet to be wrong!“

The dragon chuckled then stuck out his hand, “I would like to be your friend Magnus. I am not your enemy”

Magnus warily stuck out his hand to shake, “Hi, how do you...how do you know my name?”

A small almost suggestive smirk appeared on the dragons face, “I know a lot more than you think Mr. Bane.” And even though Magnus tried to hide it he couldn't help the tremor that ran through his body in that moment.

“Either way come on in Magnus” The dragon stepped out of the doorway to allow Magnus into his apartment.

Magnus stepped into the door and the tingling of the wards intensified before a pulling feeling pulled him into the house and all of a sudden he felt cooler and the large bay window (that certainly had not been there before) looked out onto the mountains. “Where am I?” Magnus knew his voice was small but he couldn’t begin to care.

“Welcome to the Mountains! This has been my home for centuries and you are the first person besides my sister to enter in a very, very long time.” He led Magnus to a couch and sat him down before summoning a cup of tea and handing it to Magnus.

“Do you like it?” The dragon was starting to feel a little nervous but lifetimes of habit caused him to ease his breathing and force his hands to not shake while his magic wrapped around him in thin invisible wisps and rose another five glamours and around twenty different scent blockers and anchors to make him stay in this body for another day or so all to ensure his nervous didn't cause him to transform.

“I... I do like this” Magnus whispered and then he realized that he actually meant it.

“Well, in that case I am prepared to answer any questions you may have.” The dragon’s demeanor was earnest. 

“Why?” Magnus was more than surprised by the warlock’s generosity. 

Magnus’ question caught him off guard and although he was prepared to answer most questions that Magnus might have he really had no clue where to even start. Magnus seemed to have sensed his predicament and the fact that he was pleased with it was clear in his body language.

“What is your name?” Although it was clear that Magnus was just trying to get a rise out of him he had accidentally asked the one question the dragon had not been prepared for.

“My name is Alexander. Alexander Lightwood.”


	2. Soulmate Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate marks discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjustments made for linear story telling. I went with TV show descriptions of characters.
> 
> This chapter has been updated for length and I wanted a more cohesive chapter. 1/26/21  
> I tweak often and will as I find mistakes.

“L… Lightwood? B… but Lightwood is a shadowhunter name!” an obviously startled Magnus managed to stutter out.

The newly named Alexander lifted up his shirt just enough to show a parabatai rune. The rune was so faded, pale and obviously doormat that it was barely visible but it was there. “My full name is Alexander Gidion Lightwood. Keeper of The book of the White. Raised by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Older brother of Max and Isabelle Lightwood. And parabatai to Jonathan Wayland.”

If the Atmosphere of the room wasn’t so serious then the look of pure confusion on Magnus’ face and the fact that he hadn't even picked up the raised part would have been priceless.

“But that was during the Mortal War. Hundreds of years Ago. How are you alive?” Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes, yet the truth was standing in front of him.

“While it is true that Maryse was the mortal that birthed me, she was visited by Thrakos as a dragon spirit that freed itself from Edom while Asmodeus and Lilith battled each other. That was before Robert knew that my true father was Thrakos, the dragonae shifter.” Alec thought back to his heritage.Thrakos left a memory strand for Alec when he was old enough to understand that the fire breathing dragon impregnated Maryse while she thought she was making love to Robert. 

Thrakos took Robert's form to create a son and chose the Lightwoods for his own reasons. Nobility and pride in a beautiful male that would be powerful and still carry runes to add to his abilities when needed. They may not be as dark in color as they would be while growing up but they’d never completely fade.

“So let me get this straight. You are the son of Thrakos. You were birthed by Maryse Lightwood and raised by her and Robert?” Magnus was wrapping his mind around all of the new information.

“You catch on quickly!” Alec was amused with the handsome shadowhunter with black hair that was shaved short of the sides and stood tall on his head. His Asian body is a sculpted work of art. While he was more colorful with his gear that most shadowhunters, it worked for the male. His brown eyes warm with his compassion.

“Wait, you said that you BECAME a dragon. What does that mean?” The story was so fantastic and wild that Magnus was beginning to doubt his belief system.

Alexander couldn't help but chuckle ”I meant that Thrakos lives in Edom. I was 12 when a circle member banished me to hell. When I first met Thrakos after living in Edom for a year he forced me to shift into a dragon.” Alec shrugged at the circumstance. He always knew he was different but didn’t realize how much until meeting Thrakos.

“How did you get out?!” As far as Magnus knew to leave Edom, demons had to be summoned.

“A dragon can not be held by any realm no matter the boundaries between realms. Even those of Edom.” Trakos taught him everything the dragon thought his son would need to know. Shifting, his magic and how to combine runic power with his own gifts. Trakos didn’t want his dragon son living in Edom. He would teach him how to move about as easily as a dragon.

“Can I see you shift?” Magnus couldn’t contain his curiosity, how often does one encounter a dragon, and a very tall pretty one with black hair and hazel eyes.He was well built and appeared to be more than meets the eye. The shadowhunter was impressed with the dragon warlock.

Magnus’ sudden question caught Alexander off guard. He had promised to show Magnus everything he asked though. With the rising conflict he settled on instead directing the question away from himself. “In a few minutes.” Alec pointed at the shadowhunter, “look at your dominant hand wrist and drop your glamours.”

Magnus did as he asked and upon doing so was greeted with a greenish brown dragon eye not unlike a cat eye. Looking back up at Alexander he found that he had removed the glamour from his eyes. The hazel of the eye with a vertical slit was also the exact same as the mark on his wrist.

“You, Magnus Bane, are my soulmate” Alexander then lifted his right wrist and showed an x made with two bo staffs with a single Amaryllidaceae or Amaryllis flower. “And I am yours”.

Alec’s cave home was as opulent as his loft in Brooklyn. Both places are spacious but the cave on the mountains allowed the dragon to be more free to be himself. More importantly, he could keep his hoard of things collected over the years safe from everyone. They had entered the cave at the top of mountains to get comfortable for the earlier conversation which for the males, thought it went well and they could look forward to the future together. They capped off the good conversation with a cocktail and Alec easily used his magic to provide wanting to impress Magnus.

“So…?” Magnus asked expectantly, while enjoying his drink the more he knew about his soulmate the better.

“So what?” Alec smirked, his soulmate was excited about all of him and it warmed his heart.

“Can I see you shift!” The enthusiasm was bright in Magnus’ voice and in his eyes.

Alexander rose from his chair and held out his hand. Magnus took his hand and they seemed to fit perfectly together. The dragon then led the shadowhunter to the cave entrance, once Alec knew that Magnus could witness the shift without any problems, he walked to the middle part of the mountain a good distance from the cave opening. He would have all the room needed to transform.

Alec could have shifted inside the cave, there was plenty of room but it was still daylight and the shine of his scales would be luminescent and gorgeous if he did think so himself. 

“Stay right there.” Alec pointed to the safety of the cave opening. Alexander requested before walking into the favorite spot to shift, “what is your favorite color?” 

Magnus responded with a grin, “blue black or midnight blue!”

Alec laughed, “leave it to you to pick a complex color.”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to smirk, “can’t do it? My powerful dragon?”

The dragon huffed at the shadowhunter, “I can.” He knew he was being teased by his soulmate but he’d make it worth it.

Only a few seconds later did Alexander start to wave his hands. He was muttering a spell under his breath and a rainbow of colorful magic flowed from his hands. He looked beautiful as he waved his hands in precise motions and the magic started to form something. Alec’s body started to change form, his body taking a spirit shape before solidifying. Thrakos made him practice to the point of waiting to pass out. Now, it was second nature to him.Even throughout all of that the hand motions never stopped.

Finally the motions stopped as he floated in the air looking more beautiful than Magnus had even thought possible. The colorful magic surrounded his body and slowly began to all turn a shade of black blue like no other. It was darker than the darkest nights.

Giant wings sprouted from his back and his skin turned the darkest blue, Magnus had ever seen.. Scales popped up all over his body and within a second he was no longer ‘just a raven haired guy’ no, he was a dragon. Magnus was frozen in place but the tingling in his wrist forced him to look down. There he saw that the eye was now surrounded by scales.

All in all, Magnus was left speechless, his dragon was clearly powerful.

Dragon Alexander extended a clawed paw for Magnus to accept and climb on the stretched out limb offered. Magnus wasn’t sure, but his dragon made a ‘c’mon’ gesture to entice him and spread the claws wider for ease. 

Magnus carefully climbed into the claw easily avoiding the talons, shadowhunter agility was a boon in the situation, Alec instructed him to get comfortable and to hold on to one of the claw digits closest to the pam. “Ready?”

The shadowhunters brown eyes went wide, “ready for what?” 

The dragon’’s horned head bent down to smile at the being in his claw, “it’s a surprise.”

That made the shadowhunter’s heart race a little, being prepared for anything and not getting surprised by anything but before he could voice his concerns, Alec was already in the air giving him a ride outside of his cave home.

“I don’t like this Alexander.” Magnus was a little unnerved by the height and the flight.

The dragon assured him, “you are safe, I would never drop you.” 

That was an idea Magnus did not need but kept it together for Alec, once they got back to the mountain cave, landing safely and Alec opening his claw for the shadowhunter to climb out. Magnus was standing on the ground in less than thirty seconds when he passed out. Alec caught quickly, shifted and took him inside the cave to let him rest on a couch.

When the shadowhunter woke, he was resting his head in Alec’s lap and had a warm blanket covering him. The dragon was reading a book, when Magnus moved to look at his soulmate better, Alec rubbed his arm to sooth his shadowhunter. “You okay?” The dragon looked guilty, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m truly sorry. I would never hurt my soulmate, ever and …. I”

Magnus silenced him with his finger, “I know.” He caressed Alec’s face, “its okay, just unexpected and ...“ the shadowhunter rolled his eyes, “I feel stupid for passing out.” They shared a look, then hugged each other. The soulmate bond growing stronger with their closeness

Magnus looked at the clock, "oh wow, it's late.”

"Do you need to go?" Alec wanted his shadowhunter with him.

“Yeah, I need to check in with Ragnor and Catarina at the Institute, I work with them the most.” Magnus leaned up and surprised his dragon with a kiss, one the warlock returned easily. It felt perfect for both of them. 

The warlock dragon smiled into the kiss, “I’ll take that as payment for a portal to the Institute.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and nodded his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unfamiliar with Thrakos - I did some research and worked off a geoman wiki of the character.
> 
> I'm aware of comments made with ideas from the previous work ideas, will try to work some of that in if I can.


	3. Thrakos love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrakos fell in love and he would never be the same.
> 
> Chapter updated for more information 2/3/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - a bit longer now. Or at least at my comfort level for length. I might add to it but right now, I'm good with it.

Before Alec 

  
Thrakos waited a long time, he had been stuck between realms for far too long and could only venture out for short periods of time before being pulled back to which realm of the day was for him. He was bored with most of them despite some really unique ones with D’jonn or seelies, some vampire realms were odd at best, some in daylight, some only at night. The succubi and incubi realms were fun in their odd appetites, if you can’t get a porno - watch them. He viewed them all through a portal window.

  
He had visited many females that fancied him but none of them were as appealing as Maryse Trueblood. She ignited a fire in him pun intended and it was something he had not felt in a long time, his disappointment was she was not immortal but at least he would have an offspring that looked like her and survive because of him. Whatever traits the baby would have was a blessing and he intended to have an offspring. She was the perfect woman for his seed. He would gift his son with a soulmate as well. If he couldn’t have one, he would make sure his son would have one and he’d let fate take care of the rest. He didn’t want his son to be alone as he has been all his life.

  
Thrakos watched all the realms while in Edom. He might have spent time clashing with Lilith and Asmodeous but that was for his amusement than fending them off. Those two egotistical beings were enough to put a dragon to shame and he knew egotistical. He was very much that adjective but being a dragon couldn’t care about a great many things until the day he saw Maryse Trueblood. She had everything he wanted, dark hair, amazingly caring eyes, hips that needed to be held and her other womanly parts that there were no words to describe; in a word beautiful. 

  
The strength in her was an aura that appealed to him and he planned to visit her often and he did. Maryse had a strong pull to him; only if she was a dragon but there were ways around that. The being Robert was an annoyance but was useful and would serve his purpose. He would have her and while not ideal circumstances, give his love to her as best he could. Robert would be suitable father material. 

  
He waited until after the Nephilim ceremony between the couple, while feeling jealousy and considered her his, he knew at the time he couldn’t have her or keep her.Thrakos knew he would be the one to impregnate her and he would have the dragon born baby as his and his alone or at least as best he could. He smote Robert from time to time and felt like he allowed him the gifts of the other children but the first born was his and he would make it known when needed. 

  
If he could have taken his human form for making love to her, he would have but the realm was very different at that time, looking like Robert was his only option and if that was his only opportunity, then he would take it. He was able to adore her and make her feel like a queen; it was all he could do and he relished the idea even if he had to look like Robert, so be it. He would love her no matter what.

  
Unfortunately, after meeting and training his son when he was a younger male of 12 years of age, it was important to him to teach his boy everything he needed. It wouldn’t be the best life in the realm he lived in but at least he felt he did what a father should do in helping his son be what he expected. 

  
It broke Thrakos heart that not long after the birth of a daughter, Robert lost interest in his marriage. Despite having another son. It wasn't working out for her. He sent her his peace to help her through the drama.

  
Watching the love of his life, get divorced from a person not worthy of her and remarry with a person worthy still broke his heart. Once she passed on, he finally decided one day he wouldn’t wake up and he didn’t but not before gifting his son with all of his gifts he possessed. He knew it wouldn’t be easy but it was important to him nonetheless.   
He sent a message to his son and gifts and he also sent Maryse gifts before she passed away to cherish her. She might not know him but she was his love and she deserved better than what life had given her. Once he felt satisfied, he prayed to his God to take him and his God did with acceptance and love, proud of the warrior dragon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another view of Thrakos and Alec. Just a reminder, Thrakos more red and Alec more black in coloring, you'll have to use your imagination.  
> [](https://imgur.com/ODqElsr)


End file.
